


Triple H Christmas Headcanon

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [41]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Triple H (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s), Triple H (Professional Wrestling)/Reader
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475





	Triple H Christmas Headcanon

❅ When Hunter found out that the holidays weren’t the happiest time of the year that made him sad. So he decides to bring it on upon himself to make this the best Christmas

❅ _So, he takes you to a Christmas tree farm._

❅ _The both of you’s would look for hours searching for the perfect tree._

❅ _After hours of searching for a Christmas tree, you and Hunter finally find one._

❅ _Going to the shopping center {mall} and getting Christmas decorations. Though Hunter goes a little overboard on the decorations._

❅ _Helping him take the Christmas tree into yours and his shared house, though he insists he has got it._

❅ _Decorating the Christmas tree together, while listening to Christmas music and drinking hot cocoa._

❅ _Dancing near the Christmas tree to the Christmas tree, underneath the Christmas lights._

❅ _Listening to a lot of Christmas music._

❅ _Drinking a lot of hot chocolate and cuddling while watching Christmas movies_

❅ _Making Christmas DIY projects with Hunters kids and Hunter._

❅ _Shopping for Christmas presents._

❅ _Playing in the snow._

❅ _Making snow angels together._

❅ _Building a snowman/ multiple snowmen’s with Hunter and his kids._

❅ _Having a snowball fight._

❅ _Going_ _Sleigh riding._

❅ _Baking cookies, gingerbread man, gingerbread houses._

❅ _Eating lots of candy canes._

❅ _When it is Christmas Eve, you and him open up one present._

❅ _Hunter smiling happily at you, as he sees a genuinely happy smile on your face as you open the Christmas presents with his kids. It kind of wants him to start having kids with you._

❅ _He will then come sit by you, opening his gifts as well and handing you yours._

❅ _Chilling with his kids while he cooks the Christmas lunch though you come and help._

❅ _Having an amazing lunch._

❅ _Opening Christmas crackers and eating the Christmas lunch._

❅ _Playing Christmas_ _games_.

❅ _Eventually, it gets late and his kids go back to Stephanie’s so that leaves you and Hunter alone._

❅ _Having the leftovers from lunch as dinner._

❅ _Drinking more hot cocoa and a tiny bit of wine._

❅ _Stargazing while hugging each other, a blanket covering the both of you._

❅ _Hunter asking if you enjoyed Christmas._

❅ _“So, how was this Christmas, did it put the other ones to shame?” he asked, as he took a sip out of his cup. Letting out a content sigh as the warm liquid traveled down his throat. Rubbing soothing circles on your arm._

❅ _“It was amazing the best Christmas ever, Thank you, Hunter, for all of this.” You spoke, smiling at him happily, while Hunter looked at you in awe._

❅ _Instead of answering you he kisses you passionately_ _and well things get heated and you and Hunter end up doing it underneath the stars._


End file.
